Regrets
by JulietDeWinter
Summary: Six years later, Lir wonders if he's made the right choices
1. Sleepless Night

Mr Peter S Beagle is responsible for the original creation of all characters except for Aurora. I hope he doesn't mind me borrowing them for a while. Comments and criticisms are welcome and appreciated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ It was nearing midnight in Hagsgate. The town was quiet; the soft wind blew through the open windows and cooled the hot summer night. All were asleep in the town.  
  
Up a winding, narrow path, lay Hagsgate Castle. In the castle all was quiet as well. The members of the court were fast asleep and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of mice scratching against the stone floors, followed by the castle cats. The queen and her daughter slept in their chambers, surrounded by lush furs and bed sheets made only of the finest silk. Their heads rested on soft feathery pillows stuffed near bursting with down. It was enough to cause even the most awake person to slip into slumbering bliss. The only soul not under Morpheus' spell was King Lir. Beside his wife, Lir watched her sleep. He watched her body rise and fall with each breath she took. She looked so peaceful, so happy. He took a deep sigh and slowly got up from the so he wouldn't disturb her. His conscious had plagued him all evening; even his young daughter had noticed his melancholy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy, are you okay? You look so sad."  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by his child's small, angelic voice. He smiled softly at young Aurora. His wife, Queen Amalthea, had turned her attention away from Schmendrick, the court magician, to look at her husband with concern. He took her hand and squeezed it softly.  
  
His daughter climbed up on his lap and asked, "What were you thinking about, Daddy?"  
  
He replied distantly. "The sea."  
  
Amalthea blinked once and looked out the window at the waves before turning to her husband again. "Your father spoke of the sea often before he died. Is there something down there?" She had always been afraid of the water, but she couldn't think why.  
  
Just as Lir was about to say something, Schmendrick, who had been successfully juggling several brightly coloured balls, tossed them high into the air and one by one they changed into birds. The birds fluttered out the window and as the court applauded and he took his bow. Wife and daughter laughed delightedly at their dear friend's trick. The sea was forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lir walked to the window and looked out. He watched the waves breaking against the rocky shore. He stood for several moments, gazing deep into the water. He saw nothing but the reflection of the night sky. One million diamonds twinkled upon the gently rolling waves.  
  
He closed his eyes and saw them. The unicorns. The unicorns, who once danced and laughed in secret meadows. The unicorns, who once guarded the lush and beautiful forests and all within. The unicorns, who now lay trapped beneath the waves for eternity. His mind drifted back 6 years, before Aurora was born and the miserable, lonely castle had been transformed into the vibrant place it was now known as.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You can't do this to her! She isn't a mortal!" Schmendrick yelled at his friend.  
  
"She's a woman, and we are in love! The world will go on without unicorns, I cannot go on without her!"  
  
"The Lady Amalthea was born to walk the world forever. She is a unicorn! If she remains this way for much longer she will grow old and die. Don't you understand? She came here to find and free her kind. It is what she must do."  
  
"She doesn't care anymore. I don't care! She has almost forgotten being a unicorn and now all that matters is our love."  
  
He stormed out of the room angrily before the magician could say another word.  
  
Soon days had passed and Amalthea had completely forgotten who she was and what she had come to Hagsgate for. Lir had created the story that Molly and Schmendrick had found her wandering the countryside, and they had gone with it reluctantly. For years Amalthea had never understood the silent animosity between her husband and one of her dearest friends. She asked Molly about it one day but she only shook her head sadly and said.  
  
"It would only hurt you, your majesty."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lir opened his eyes and looked down at the sea once more. He shivered, then retreated from the window. He crept to the wardrobe and quietly changed, taking a long cloak out and wrapping it around his body. He left the room and closed the door softly, then hurried down the corridor and out through a secret passage only he had knowledge of. 'The Red Bull's lair.' He thought to himself. The Bull had long since vanished. His existence ceased the day Lir had wed the Lady Amalthea. Lir walked through the cave and stepped out into the night. Halfway across he stopped and stood on the beach, once more looking out into the waves.  
  
"Are you still there? Do you hate me for taking her?" Lir asked the waves, as if they would answer him back. "Should I tell her the truth about where she comes from?" He said quietly, a tear falling down his cheek.  
  
A soft voice called from behind. "Where who comes from?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Prelude to the Truth

A soft voice called from behind. "Where who comes from?"  
  
Lir turned around and behind him, wrapped in a sapphire cloak, her white hair blowing in the gentle wind, stood Amalthea. He blinked at her and she was caught by the trance-like expression on his face. "Lir, what is it?" She stepped forward and gently laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He looked at the woman who he had shared 6 years of his life with and sighed, praying that she would understand. "Amalthea, my love. Do you remember how you came to be in Hagsgate? Or your life before that?"  
  
She looked at him curiously, unsure of what he was talking about. "You told me that Schmendrick and Molly found me by the road out in the country, wandering alone and that you loved me from moment you first saw me. I cannot remember my life before you." She bit her lip and Lir caressed her face. "Please, my love, continue." She looked into his eyes; afraid he'd think her crazy. "Sometimes I dream, but it's never me. I see a forest with animals that I've never seen before, and a beautiful white unicorn running through a meadow. Then the unicorn is in a carnival of some kind being attacked by a horribly ugly bird, and an old woman is laughing cruelly. All of a sudden the unicorn is running through the forest near the beach, being chased by a ghostly red bull and Schmendrick is protecting Molly and casting a spell. Then the scene changes and I see the unicorn standing on the cliff where the castle is, but there is no castle. The unicorn looks out to the sea and it looks so sad. And you're in my dream. You're watching the unicorn from the beach, and you're with Molly and Schmendrick. I wake up and I feel. I almost feel like I was the unicorn in my dream." Lir looked at her in awe. "I'm sorry I never told you about it. It's always bothered me, it ridiculous. Unicorns are fairy tales." She laughed and Lir swallowed the lump in his throat. She became serious once more. Why are you asking me about my past?"  
  
Lir sighed and looked at his wife. "Amalthea. I have to tell you something. You're going to be upset by this, and you'll probably hate me for it, but you have to know. You were." He stopped as a ball of misty white-violet light floated near them. The mist vanished and Schmendrick stood before them. Lir angrily glared at the magician while Amalthea looked startled.  
  
"I will never get used to your magic, dear friend." She said with a smile, but in her mind the words sounded odd. A look of deep pain and sorrow flashed briefly through the magician's face. 'Amalthea, you were once more powerful than even I.' he thought sorrowfully. He looked at his king and spoke bitterly. "Please, continue. I have waited 6 long years for this. Tell her who she truly is. Or I will."  
  
Amalthea looked shocked at her friend's tone, then thought about his words and asked quietly, half afraid of the answer. "What about my past?"  
  
For all Amalthea's fear, her husband looked more frightened than she. 'I've fought dragons, ogres, trolls, and witches without a care. Why now am I shaking?' Lir absently toyed with the sword he had on his belt, a move that Amalthea had seen often when he was deeply troubled by matters of conflict.  
  
Amalthea looked at Schmendrick and asked. "Schmendrick, my dearest friend, what is my king not telling me? What do you know?" The magician only continued glaring at Lir. She turned to her husband and her voice broke as she questioned him again. "Lir what. What do you know of my past?"  
  
Lir looked up and into his wife's deep violet-blue eyes. They had always been the windows of her true emotion, no matter how she spoke or acted. He had seen her scold Aurora for painting on the wall, when her eyes admired her young daughter's talent. He had seen her fighting with Molly, then watched her scream at her friend and handmaiden to leave the castle, yet her eyes pleaded her to stay and forgive her. He looked into those eyes now. They held fear beyond anything he'd ever seen in her.  
  
He turned to face the magician, who had not broken his powerful gaze. For all King Lir's bravery, he had become wary of the magician. Mabruk's presence had unnerved him greatly to the idea of mages, but after the night the Bull no longer roamed the land searching for unicorns, he and Schmendrick had parted in their friendship. Schmendrick was bumbling in the beginning so there was no worry, but in time his powers grew. He was soon the most powerful wizard in the country, yet retained his love for colourful, entertaining parlour tricks. It had been a closely guarded secret between Lir, Amalthea, Molly, and Schmendrick, that the wizard no real loyalty towards the king of Hagsgate. Any loyalty he did have was for show, and purely out of respect for Amalthea, who he would do absolutely anything for.  
  
Schmendrick spoke. "Lir, if you do not tell her who she was- no, -what- she was, I -will- tell her." He stepped towards Amalthea. She remained focused on her husband, hoping whatever he knew he would tell her. Lir looked into her eyes once more, and opened his mouth, but the deep sadness and guilt he felt would not let him speak. He looked at the pair and turned back towards the castle silently, a solitary tear running down his cheek.  
  
"Damn you, Lir!" Schmendrick shouted at the retreating monarch. He didn't pause in his step, but kept walking.  
  
The magician lost his anger when he heard the choked sob of his friend and queen. Tears ran down her face as she watched her husband walk away from her. That he knew more about her past but said nothing disturbed her. That he would walk away and leave another to tell broke her heart. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Schmendrick knelt down and held her in his protective embrace. He tenderly stroked her back as she cried into his cloak and whispered words of comfort to his first real friend he ever knew. "Amalthea. I'm so sorry this had to happen. Forgive me for what I tell you."  
  
After several moments she lifted her head up. The magician brushed the tears from her eyes gently.  
  
She took a deep breath and spoke in a clear, steady voice.  
  
"Schmendrick, who am I?" 


	3. Awakenings

"Schmendrick, who am I?"  
  
He closed his eyes tightly, praying that she would forgive him for what he had done. He looked into his friend's face and hung his head in shame.  
  
"My lady, years ago I did you a great wrong. I didn't realise it at the time, but I let it happen. Lir, Molly, and I." He stopped and blinked back his tears. Amalthea gently cupped his chin in her hand and lifted his head. She offered him a small, comforting smile, despite the sinking feeling she had.  
  
The wind picked up and her brushed her hair away from her face. She felt a cold chill in her heart and she looked back towards the castle.  
  
'Molly's been in on it too?' She felt betrayed by her friends and husband for whatever it was that they had done; yet her heart went out to Schmendrick and Molly. Molly, who more often than not had a sad look to her eyes, even when Aurora was trying to get her to play a game. She thought back to the times when she had seen Molly looking at the sea from the terrace as she was hanging laundry. She would catch Amalthea watching her, and then say that a cloth had blown away. Even on a windless afternoon.  
  
Schmendrick continued. "The tapestry in your drawing room, the unicorn on the hill-"  
  
"Overlooking the sea, yes. Aurora loves it so much I was thinking of having it placed in the nursery. But I don't understand what it has to do with me." Amalthea was puzzled. He knew about her past and all he wanted to talk about was a cloth hanging? A small part of her mind let the details of her strange, recurring dream come back to her in a moment of near clarity. "Schmendrick, did I know a unicorn? Did she bring me to you? I have dreams sometimes about one. She wanders through towns and countrysides, and then ends up in some sort of carnival. A very large and hideous bird attacks her, and then turns on a very old and ugly woman. The unicorn just walks away. Can you imagine that? She wanders away like a child during a festival. I would think she would have run like mad."  
  
"You must never run from anything immortal. It attracts their attention." Schmendrick said distantly.  
  
Amalthea looked startled at his words and he looked at her, hopeful. "Those words. They sound so familiar. (a.n- probably because it's a direct quote.)"  
  
"That's because you said them. The night we met."  
  
"Schmendrick. I don't understand. I've never been to a carnival. I've always hosted the Hagsgate summer festival though."  
  
"As a mortal, no. But once you were a unicorn. Molly stitched you that tapestry, hoping you would remember yourself."  
  
Amalthea looked incredulous at her friend. "I know you are not ill, dear friend. It's not possible. Unicorns don't exist and I'm human, I always have been."  
  
He didn't even acknowledge her voice. He kept talking. "You left your forest 6 years ago because you over heard a pair of hunters talking near the borders of your forests. They spoke of you being the last unicorn and you left to seek out the others. The witch I used to work for, Mommy Fortuna, found you asleep by the roadside one night as we were traveling. She saw what few humans still saw in you. To Rukh, the other man who worked for her, you looked like a white mare. But Mommy Fortuna saw that it was a unicorn that lay sleeping by the road. She didn't realise that I knew who you truly were as well. She cast a spell that put a false horn on you so that people would recognise a unicorn. She put you in her Midnight Carnival, which oddly enough was never opened after dusk. It was filled with all kinds of creatures. Cerberus, a satyr, a dragon, a manticore, and many more, all enchanted to be shadows of the truth. They were really a mangy old dog, a lame monkey, a harmless little snake, and a poor old lion. There was not one true creature in the carnival until you came. With the exception of the harpy Caleno, that is."  
  
"Harpy. That bird from my dream, and the witch. They're from my dream." Amalthea murmured. Memories and images flooded back to her.  
  
"I took the keys to your cage from Rukh and used them after trying to free you magically. I wasn't very good back then. Once you were freed you broke the locks on all the cages, and against my advice, even the harpy. She flew out and attacked you. Foolishly, Mommy Fortuna came out and attempted to catch her again, at least I think. Caleno turned her attention away to her and killed her. I tried to run but you stopped me. She lost interest in us and flew off into the night."  
  
Flashbacks flickered through her mind at lightening speed and overwhelmed her. She put a hand to her head and reached out to hold onto Schmendrick's shoulder.  
  
He caught her before she fell against the sand. 


	4. Awakenings II

(a.n- Thanks to everyone for reviewing me. It's good to know that people are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. And yes, Ushuaia, I did write Lir to be a bit of an ass, but every story needs a villain and everybody loves a good looking villain :-)  
  
Flashbacks flickered through her mind at lightening speed and overwhelmed her. She put a hand to her head and reached out to hold onto Schmendrick's shoulder.  
  
He caught her before she fell against the sand.  
  
Schmendrick picked her up and held her close to his body. He closed his eyes and they both vanished as the sun began rising.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soft ripples of magic awakened Molly. Her eyes opened and she saw her lover holding Amalthea in his arms. She bolted out of the bed and leapt to her feet.  
  
"Amalthea! What happened, Schmendrick?" She moved aside quickly so that he could lay her down. He began pacing across the floor near the bed as Molly went to get a cool cloth.  
  
"Lir -was- going to tell her the truth, but the damned coward just turned and left. I had to tell her. Molly, I didn't want to. It should have been Lir. It shouldn't have had to happen." A tear fell down his cheek and Molly brushed it away. "After hearing about what happened at the carnival, she fainted. It was too much for her. Damn him!"  
  
He punched the wall suddenly; the stone was hard and unforgiving. He pulled his hand away rubbing it and muttering to himself.  
  
Molly came back into the room and placed the damp cloth on her friend's forehead. She pulled up a chair and brushed stray hairs away from Amalthea's face and turned to face him. "Pounding stone will not change things, my love. Amalthea was never was supposed to be human. But it happened. Just as Lir should have told her years ago." Her voice grew sad. "We should have told her. She's been betrayed and lied to all these years and we were a part of it. She'll hate us." She put her head in her hands and cried softly.  
  
A small, weak voice said "Molly, I don't." Molly and Schmendrick looked at their dear friend who was waking up. "I don't hate either one of you, I just don't understand. Help me to understand." She raised her head and sat up, looking at the small, but cozy room. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I brought you here, my lady, after you passed out. Do you remember what I told you?" Schmendrick asked tentatively, standing near her bedside.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I used to be a unicorn. But there is more to the story, isn't there? I had another dream. There was a band of men around a campfire and I saw Molly there too. Then I saw you cast a spell that called up Robin Hood and his band. Everyone ran after them and the ones who remained tied you to a tree. The tree came to life and the unicorn... No, it was I. I was the unicorn." She said the last part in a daze, still trying to get over the fact. "I changed it back and set you free. That's all I remember."  
  
Molly rose up from the chair she had seated herself at. "I can help finish the tale, my lady, but first I'll get some breakfast for us. The others can do without me for this morning. If it's alright with you, of course."  
  
Amalthea smiled and Molly's spirits were lifted. "It would be very kind of you, my friend. And you have trained everyone with such proficiency that I'm sure they can manage without you." Molly curtsied before her queen and went into the small wardrobe room to change. Moments later she left to find something for them to eat.  
  
"Schmendrick?" Amalthea asked quietly.  
  
He looked up and gave her gentle smile. "Yes, my lady?"  
  
"Will you do some tricks for me? Only until Molly returns." She felt a little foolish asking for something so childish, but at that moment all she wanted was anything to get her mind off of her now realised past.  
  
His smile brightened and he formed a dozen brightly coloured balls out of thin air. "Anything for you, my lady." He said before beginning to juggle them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lir had spent the night wandering aimlessly around the town after he left Amalthea on the beach. With each step he took he cursed himself for not having the courage to tell the truth to his wife. He heard a rooster crow and hurriedly returned to the castle. The guards, for whatever they thought about their monarch being out at night and alone, merely saluted as he walked passed.  
  
Once he was out of range one turned to the other and whispered. "Sleepless night or the first fight with the royal missus?" The older guard snorted and replied. "You can't fight with Queen Amalthea, she's so quiet and gentle you feel bad if you raise your voice a notch when she's around. Besides, what trouble could they possibly have?"  
  
As he was walking down a corridor he smelled fresh baking. He smiled at the thought of a delicious breakfast, pushing the events of the night before away in his mind. He opened the door and called out to whoever may be in the kitchen. "Good morning!"  
  
"And what on earth could you have to smile about," the sole occupant of the kitchen, Molly, demanded of her king as he entered the kitchen, adding sarcastically, "Your Highness." She glared at him.  
  
Lir's previous but brief optimism shattered. He approached the fruit cupboards cautiously, quite afraid that the woman would attack. Molly looked as though she were about to. Just then the other cooks were coming him, murmuring to each other about King Lir's presence. He gave them all smiles and plucked a ripe apple from the cupboard before leaving, avoiding Molly's glare.  
  
The girls were all giggling over "how handsome he is" and "I can't believe it! King Lir in the kitchen, Molly, isn't that amazing?" But Molly's expression had hardened and she said nothing as she opened the oven to take out the batch of bread she had made. She barked at them to "stop standing around gossiping and get to work!" before cutting thick slices of the spiced bread and drizzling sweet syrup over them. The girls, terrified of her legendary temper, got right to work and barely noticed her leave.  
  
Molly was carefully balancing the plates when one of them was lifted from her hands.  
  
"Let me help you, Molly." Lir's voice said kindly.  
  
Molly turned on him and with quiet, deadly calm in her voice spoke "I believe you've done enough, Your Highness." She took the plate back from him and quickened her pace.  
  
"Wait! Molly! Is she? Is she okay?" She turned; ready to fling all three plates at him. Then she saw the lost, sad expression in his face and her anger melted away into pity.  
  
"No, but she will be if Schmendrick and I can do anything about it."  
  
Lir didn't have time to reply, as Molly turned the corner and left him standing alone. 


	5. Awakenings III

"Wait! Molly! Is she? Is she okay?" She turned; ready to fling all three plates at him. Then she saw the lost, sad expression in his face and her anger melted away into pity.  
  
"No, but she will be if Schmendrick and I can do anything about it."  
  
Lir didn't have time to reply, as Molly turned the corner and left him standing alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Molly walked back into her chambers to find Amalthea out of the bed and in a chair, laughing with Schmendrick. She gave a plate to Amalthea then handed one to Schmendrick. Amalthea bit into the bread and smiled. "Molly, this is absolutely delicious." The magician literally bit off more than he could chew and mumbled an agreement. Molly laughed and gently cuffed his shoulder. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Amalthea chuckled as his face turned bright pink and he swallowed. "Yes, love."  
  
They ate in silence until everyone had finished. Amalthea looked up and met Molly's eyes, asking their quiet question. Molly sighed and took the plates to set them on the table by the bed. She sat down and began her tale.  
  
"My lady, it is time you heard my version of the tale, I met you the night Schmendrick escaped from Captain Cully-"  
  
"Captain Cully?"  
  
"Yes, my lady, I used to be an outlaw woman. I was with Captain Cully and his band for many years." Noticing Schmendrick's jealous expression, she added with a smile, "And all the good that came from it was meeting a handsome magician and a unicorn."  
  
Amalthea looked a little startled at hearing of the unicorn. 'No, my former self.' She nodded to Molly. "Please continue. Was I still a unicorn?"  
  
Molly replied. "You were. I didn't see you save Schmendrick from the tree, but just as you were getting ready to leave I returned from chasing Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Their ghostly shadows faded into the night a little while after they had crossed our camp. I saw you a moment after I spoke to Schmendrick. I was both amazed and hurt that I was seeing a unicorn. Molly Grue, an outlaw woman who had done so many evil deeds and was long past maidenhood, was looking at the most beautiful and magical of creatures. At first Schmendrick didn't want to take me, he thought a quest to King Haggard's bleak and dangerous country was too much for a woman. But he was forced to take me after I told him he was leading you in the wrong direction. We reached the edge of his lands in days and slept on the edge of the forest on the night you became a human girl. The Red Bull had discovered you and chased you through the forest. I begged Schmendrick to do something as the Bull drove you to where he had kept the others prisoner. Schmendrick." Molly had to stop her story there as tear had filled her eyes and she couldn't go on. Amalthea got up from her chair and put her arms around her friend.  
  
"Molly, please don't cry." Amalthea kissed her forehead. Molly laid her head on Amalthea's shoulder. Schmendrick sat on her opposite side and took her hand, stroking it comfortingly. "Molly, maybe I should finish." She nodded.  
  
Schmendrick took a deep breath and Amalthea turned to him. "I had to do something, but I wasn't sure how to help. I began a spell that came from within. I had no idea what it would to you, but I had a feeling it would help. The Bull turned away from you and walked away. We ran to you and Molly was horrified at what she saw. The magic had turned you into a human. When you realised what happened you were frightened. You said you were more afraid of being human than the Bull. But we were able to gain entrance to the castle. Haggard and Lir, then only a prince, met us at the gate. I quickly thought up a name for you. I gave you the name Lady Amalthea and claimed you were my niece. Both Haggard and Lir noticed there was something about you right away. Haggard was very suspicious of you, when he was talking to you that first night he said he could not see himself in your eyes. Lir fell in love with you instantly, but you were wrapped in sorrow and gave him no notice. You had been there for nearly a week and had not spoken to Lir once, despite his many attempts to talk to you. It was Molly who encouraged you to speak to him. Molly-"  
  
Molly looked up. "It was I who told Lir to keep trying. I didn't know it would happen. When I spoke to you about him, you changed the subject and asked who you were. You were beginning to forget yourself. Schmendrick had been trying to divert Haggard's attention by doing his tricks day and night and you thought he had abandoned you. You spoke of being lonely, and that's when you began to speak to Lir. I'm not sure of what you spoke about. But you began to spend more time with him."  
  
A voice from the door broke in. "You begged me to drown out your dreams. To keep you from remembering whatever it was that wished you to remember."  
  
Lir walked in the room and instantly Schmendrick was on his feet prepared to send him out. Amalthea touched his hand and gently pulled him down. Lir sat on the bed, far from the glares of Molly and Schmendrick.  
  
"You didn't remember who I was. You were wandering the castle after dark and stopped at the window. I was so taken by your beauty that I wanted you to stay. I kept you away from Molly and Schmendrick; I still did not know what you were. But I knew that I wanted to be with you. They caught me alone one day and gave me the whole story. I didn't believe them and after that I rarely left you alone with them. I took you out of the castle and into the village. They threatened to leave you to me after it had been a year since I began courting you. My father had long lost his health and was confined to his bed by this time. He called me in and told where he had hidden the unicorns. I meant to tell you then, I really, truly did. But when Schmendrick reminded me that you would not love me as a unicorn, I kept it to myself. Instead I asked for your hand."  
  
Molly broke in. "We couldn't leave you to him. Even as you began to forget everything before you loved Lir, we couldn't leave you. The Red Bull disappeared 6 years ago and unicorns are lost to the world forever."  
  
Amalthea looked at her husband, and then her friends. "I used to be a unicorn. I came to this place to find the others and became a prisoner myself." She stood up and moved towards the door. She turned at the last moment and said sadly. "I've been held prisoner by the ones I love the most."  
  
She closed the door.  
  
(a.n- Sorry for the lack of update in the last few days. Friday I was sick and uninspired, Saturday I spent the night finishing Order of the Phoenix (J.K. Rowling is a literary goddess). Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed 'Regrets', and I'll try to get chapter 6 out in the next 2 or 3 days like I've done for every other chapter.) 


	6. Return

Amalthea looked at her husband, and then her friends. "I used to be a unicorn. I came to this place to find the others and became a prisoner myself." She stood up and moved towards the door. She turned at the last moment and said sadly. "I've been held prisoner by the ones I love the most."  
  
She closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She ran upstairs, hurrying past the maids, to her chambers and shut the door, locking it tight. She walked briskly through her drawing room past the tapestry. She stopped suddenly, and then walked back to it.  
  
She had never really noticed the details of it before. All she saw was simply a pure white unicorn standing on a hilltop with the castle in the distance. Or what used to be the castle; It had changed the moment Lir and Amalthea wed, as if it were under a curse.  
  
Now she saw so much more, her eyes and mind open to what the truth was. Beside the unicorn, a very small, blue butterfly was hanging onto her horn, as if whispering in her ear a tale. 'A tale of the Red Bull' Amalthea thought dimly. A small brown wagon, a cage really, with a crude banner draped over the door was in the distance behind the unicorn. 'Mommy Fortuna, the Harpy Caleno, Rukh.' She touched her hand gently to the hanging, running her fingers over the white unicorn. 'I used to be a unicorn. The others are in the sea, lost forever.' She was struck suddenly by a deep sadness, even greater than her heartbreak over her friend's betrayals. Unicorns were lost to the world. She wandered in a daze over to her chambers and fell to the bed, sobbing. She didn't hear the small door on the side, the one that led directly to the opposite room, the nursery and her daughter's bedroom, open, nor the small footsteps of her daughter as she came into the room. The footsteps increased and the young princess Aurora hugged her mother tightly.  
  
"Mama, why are you crying? Did you fall down?"  
  
Amalthea looked at her child. Aurora had long white blond hair like her mother and the same deep blue-violet eyes. Those eyes looked up at her mother questioningly.  
  
She dried her eyes and lifted Aurora up onto the bed.  
  
"Sweetheart, your mother just found out some things about herself that Daddy, Schmendrick, and Molly were keeping from her. Since you are my daughter and I may not exactly be on friendly terms with them in private you should know about everything. I'm going to tell you it exactly as it was told to me, if you don't understand something just ask me and I'll try to explain it as best I can. Are you ready?"  
  
Aurora looked at her mother and nodded solemnly. She took her mother's hand and held it in hers. "Mama, what's wrong?"  
  
Amalthea began. "Six years ago I was a unicorn. Like the one on the tapestry in the hall.." Aurora looked at her mother in awe as she told her tale. She laughed at the idea of a butterfly talking and hid behind her mother as she told the tales of the harpy, and even more at the tale of the Red Bull. ". Lir came into the door way and told me that he knew the whole time, but he wanted to marry me."  
  
"What will you do, Mama?"  
  
"I don't know, my child. I'm human now. Schmendrick said no magic in the world could change me back. The tapestry on the wall."  
  
". Is all about you. I never understood all the images I saw, but I do now."  
  
Amalthea looked at her child. "Images?"  
  
"Yes, Mama, like the harpy, and the witch and that ugly old man, he must be Rukh. And that red light that sometimes shows up after dark."  
  
"Aurora, I looked at it today. There are no such things on the tapestry, only the butterfly and the cage. I'll show you." She took her hand and then walked to the drawing room.  
  
They both looked at the same tapestry. Amalthea saw the same thing she did before. The castle, herself, the butterfly, and the cage, they were the only things shown on the tapestry.  
  
"Mama, who are those men? They have Schmendrick tied to a tree."  
  
Amalthea blinked and stared first at her child, then the tapestry. "Are you making up tales, child? This isn't funny. There is nothing there!"  
  
For the first time in, well, any of her lifetimes, Amalthea raised her voice. Aurora stepped back and her eyes went wild with fright. Amalthea immediately felt ashamed for yelling at her daughter.  
  
"Aura, please forgive me. Mama didn't mean to raise her voice." She cooed, beckoning the girl closer to her.  
  
Aurora could only gesture to the tapestry in horror. Amalthea turned her back and screamed.  
  
The tapestry was engulfed in ghostly red flames, and the face of her nightmares, the Red Bull, snarled back at her. 


	7. Return II

Aurora could only gesture to the tapestry in horror. Amalthea turned her back and screamed.  
  
The tapestry was engulfed in ghostly red flames, and the face of her nightmares, the Red Bull, snarled back at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lir, and Schmendrick started yelling the second the door closed.  
  
"This is all your fault, magician!"  
  
"Heaven forbid an arrogant prince ever be at fault."  
  
"Well if you hadn't turned her into a human in the first place-"  
  
"Me?! If YOU had told her the truth from the beginning-"  
  
Lir had his hand by his sword and a white blue mist crackled by Schmendrick's. Molly looked fearful that it might turn into an all out brawl.  
  
"Will BOTH of you PLEASE settle down?" Molly yelled at the both of them. Despite her lack of weapon, both men immediately sat back down and hung their heads. She gave a satisfied smirk at the pair and sat down herself.  
  
"Well, we have a big problem on our hands. Amalthea finally knows the truth about her past and who she was. It's only a matter of time before Aurora knows, if she hasn't been told already."  
  
Lir spoke up. "She has. My wife keeps nothing from our daughter and if Aurora is awake, she's probably being told now. Now both my girls will hate me."  
  
"I wouldn't blame them." Schmendrick goaded.  
  
"Let me remind you, magician, that it is YOU who set this chain of events into place. If Amalthea was still a unicorn-"  
  
"-Than your father would have had his precious Bull drive her into the same watery prison that the others dwell in." He hung his head. "But I did change her into what she is now. I never told her, but I could have. I wanted to spare her a broken heart."  
  
Molly said softly. "We all did. And in a far corner of her mind, she must have known something. The dreams she had, and the tapestry I had stitched for her must have kept it from leaving forever. I only hope now that she forgives us for causing her pain."  
  
Lir looked at Schmendrick. "Schmendrick, I will admit to keeping it from her. My reasons were vain and selfish, and they caused a rift in our friendship. Please accept my apology." He held out his hand.  
  
The magician glanced at the hand and spoke "You stood up for us when we first arrived when your father would have thrown us out. I forgot your kindness to us and stayed trained on what you had done to Amalthea." He gave a small smile. "You did make her happy. And together you had a beautiful daughter." He looked at a small painted portrait of the young princess.  
  
Lir also looked at the portrait. "Yes, we do." He turned to the magician who had yet to take his hand. "So we are friends again?"  
  
Schmendrick smiled. "Lir, we have always been friends." He shook his hand. Lir pulled him in and they embraced briefly. (a.n.- You know, in that 'you're my bro, but I'm not gay' man type hug.)  
  
Molly smiled at the pair and embraced them both. "We'll have to take things slow. She cannot stay angry stay forever. Not at us. And Aurora may help to soften her up a bit. She can do that to anyone."  
  
"Even to hard as nails outlaw women." Lir chuckled.  
  
"Former outlaw, Your Majesty." Molly batted him lightly on his shoulders and laughed.  
  
Schmendrick stepped onto the balcony after shaking his head at his king and his love's antics. He walked to the edge and leaned over slightly, looking down at the sea, and gave another apology, this one whispered.  
  
"It is now your forgiveness I ask, you who are trapped beyond the waves. I only meant to help her find you. If I knew she would be lost forever I'd have never begged to accompany her. I can only tell you this; I will find another way. I took away your sister, the last unicorn, and I pledge my life if it takes every spell I know, the last breath from my body, I will find a way to free you." A tear glistened and fell down his cheek.  
  
He turned back to rejoin his friends. The tear fell slowly to the sea, catching the sun. It fell to the water and landed on the white of the waves. It fell onto the ivory whiteness of a spiral horn.  
  
No sooner was Schmendrick back inside, laughing with Lir and Molly when a terror filled scream from the upper castle broke their cheer.  
  
Lir drew his sword and ran out the door, followed closely by Schmendrick and Molly, towards his chambers.  
  
"AMALTHEA!" 


	8. Return III

No sooner was Schmendrick back inside, laughing with Lir and Molly when a terror filled scream from the upper castle broke their cheer.  
  
Lir drew his sword and ran out the door, followed closely by Schmendrick and Molly, towards his chambers.  
  
"AMALTHEA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lir threw open the door and it hit the wall with a loud crash. Schmendrick and Molly entered seconds after he did and they all hurried to the drawing room. They were forced to stop in the doorway and Molly gasped at the sight.  
  
The room was burning, but the flames were unearthly. Flickers of ghostly red and orange were slowly engulfing the floor, making it burn hot. A cruel wind in the chambers blew the fire around, spreading it all about the room.  
  
Lir looked around frantically and through the flames, saw his wife and daughter trapped in a rapidly shrinking clear spot in a far corner. Amalthea was holding Aurora close to the corner and trying to protect her as much as she could, too frightened to do anything but scream. He tried to get through the door but was blown back by the flames.  
  
"Amalthea! Aurora!" He called to his family.  
  
"DADDY!" His daughter shrieked. Amalthea looked at her husband desperately, then screamed again, louder this time as she felt the flames licking her back.  
  
Schmendrick held up his hands and a blue-violet glow enveloped him. As Lir tried once more to break through the wall of flame, the magician began his spell. Sparks of magic cracked and the cries of his friend and 'niece' fueled the emotion in his words.  
  
Molly ran out of the room to calm people who may have heard the screams but to her amazement it seemed that no one knew. One of the maids was coming up with a breakfast tray for the King and Queen. "Oh, good morning, Molly. I didn't know you were up here." Molly looked at the girl strangely. "Can you not hear it?" The girl stared at Molly. "All I hear are the birds in the trees, are you ill?" She looked concerned. Molly blinked a few times then shook her head. "No, I'm fine. And I'll deliver their Majesty's breakfast this morning." She took the tray from the maid and left the bewildered girl standing there. Molly snapped at her "Back to your duties, girl!" She hurried down the stairs. Molly set the tray down on a windowsill as she hurried back up the stairs,  
  
When she came back into the room she noticed that it was glowing blue in response to her love's spell. Lir was begging Schmendrick to do something and Molly got a twinge of de ja vu. His voice got louder as even more cracks filled the air and soon the doorway's spell was broken. Lir immediately burst in, sword drawn and ready. He tried to cut the flames in wild desperation but they burned the sword red hot down to the hilt, causing him to drop it. Suddenly Molly had an idea.  
  
"Lir! The tapestry! The flames are coming from the tapestry, you have to destroy it!"  
  
Lir nodded and picked up the sword, as he did, he noticed the blue light surrounding his wife and child. Certain that Schmendrick was keeping them safe he moved for the tapestry. He swung the blade towards it but this time another flame touched his sword and destroyed it. Lir dropped the hilt and watched as that crumbled into dust as well. He called to the magician for help.  
  
Schmendrick still had his eyes closed, raising his voice higher, combating whatever and whoever was causing the flames. The glow around Amalthea and Aurora became brighter and the light was pushing back the flames. Lir began to sweat and in one last burst of energy ran towards his wife and daughter. He dove and grabbed Aurora, who held tightly to her father's shirt. They made it safely back to the main room and Molly rushed over to be sure the girl was unharmed.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy's still in there!" She looked back to the drawing room and saw that the flames had increased and they all heard a distinct growling. Aurora pressed closer to Lir and tried to hide from the sound. Lir put his arms protectively around his daughter and watched as Schmendrick stood still, still calling on magic to help save Amalthea.  
  
Schmendrick began to feel weak but he forced himself to go on. 'Magic, do as you will. My life is yours if the Lady Amalthea can be saved.' He drew from himself a well that he had not tried to tap in years, not since the night that he had come into the forest by the beach with a maid and a unicorn. 'Let this be enough, I fear I cannot give anymore.'  
  
All of a sudden a burst of white blue light filled the drawing room and they shielded their eyes.  
  
Schmendrick, weakened from his spell, collapsed to the floor, lifeless. Molly came to his side at once, calling his name, forgetting about her friend and queen for just a moment. The light died and everyone heard a loud whinny. They gasped as they saw what stepped out of the drawing room.  
  
There, before their eyes, stood a winter white unicorn with the deep, dark, violet-blue eyes of Queen Amalthea. 


	9. Return IV

There, before their eyes, stood a winter white unicorn with the deep, dark, violet-blue eyes of Queen Amalthea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aurora looked at the unicorn and asked in an awed voice, "Mommy?"  
  
The unicorn smiled and walked up to her daughter, nuzzling her cheek. She spoke in a voice that was younger than that of her mortal self, yet ancient and wise at the same time. "Yes, my daughter. It is I."  
  
She gave another smile to her daughter and went over to where Molly was holding Schmendrick. Molly looked up, blinking back her tears and reached up to stroke her soft neck. Amalthea leaned down and touched her horn to Schmendrick's head. A soft white light flickered at the contact and he opened his eyes. Molly gave him no time to look around as she gave him a fierce hug. Schmendrick returned it, then brushed her off. "Amalthea, is she okay? Did I save her?" He questioned rapidly. Molly said softly. "Turn around."  
  
He did, and the sight of her took his breath away. He had accomplished what he thought was impossible. The woman who had been a unicorn had returned to her former glory. He stood up and looked at into her eyes. She seemed to sense what he was looking for and stood perfectly still. He frowned slightly as the reflection in her deep eyes was his own, and not her forest.  
  
"What is it, Schmendrick?"  
  
"I can see myself in your eyes, my lady."  
  
Lir quietly watched from where he held Aurora. He forced a smile onto his face but he thought inwardly, 'Curse you magician. You could have stopped the flames with a quick and easy spell. Instead you turn my wife against me.' He let go of Aurora and left the room without a single word.  
  
Everyone looked at his retreating form and then Aurora spoke. "What's wrong with Daddy?" Molly replied. "He's just had a bit of a shock. Let's go downstairs and get you some breakfast. But we have to keep Mommy a secret. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"  
  
Aurora nodded her head and hugged her mother once more. "You look even prettier than the tapestry, Mommy" Amalthea chuckled and nuzzled her daughter. "Go on, little one."  
  
Molly and Aurora left the room, leaving only Schmendrick and Amalthea.  
  
They entered the drawing room and together surveyed it. The tapestry had been shredded by Schmendrick's magic, yet the contents of the room had not been touched. There wasn't a scorch mark to be seen.  
  
They were almost perfectly silent, save for moving things around and their footsteps. It was Schmendrick who broke the silence. "Thank you. For bringing me back, I mean." Amalthea walked over to him and nuzzled his cheek. "You were my first friend and my dearest at that. I could not have left you to die when you gave me back my life, magician."  
  
He smiled at the title. Coming from the servants, it was as every day as calling the cooks, other than Molly, 'Cook', or the tailor, 'Tailor'. Coming from the princess, it was like a little bell. When Lir used the term it seemed like an insult, as he knew he was a real wizard. But when Amalthea, no, when the unicorn spoke it, it was nothing short of an honor. That he, a mortal man, could have anything in common with the highest of magics was to his mind, the highest honor anyone could hope for.  
  
"Schmendrick, will I be a unicorn forever?"  
  
He startled at the question and looked into her eyes. They still showed his reflection, and his heart sank. She saw into his heart and hung her head sadly.  
  
"You are unsure. You are the greatest wizard in all the world yet you have doubt."  
  
"I wouldn't say the greatest, my lady." Schmendrick blushed. He forced the pinkness out of his face and then spoke seriously. "It took many months for you to truly become human. Perhaps it will be the same for you to become a unicorn again. If that is what you wish."  
  
Amalthea lay quietly on the floor and pondered this over in her mind.  
  
"I am not sure. I have a beautiful daughter and I love all my people dearly. But I cannot remain here as a unicorn."  
  
Schmendrick noticed the absence of her husband in all her human loves. "And what of Lir?"  
  
She sighed and looked up at him. "I just don't know. He kept the truth from me, as you and Molly did, but I feel his was the greater evil. I still love him, but." Schmendrick walked over and laid his hand on her back gently.  
  
"I think he is angry at me for turning you back. I didn't know what I was doing when I said the spell. I only wanted to protect you from whatever magic had taken you prisoner."  
  
"If we only knew who was behind it."  
  
Then they heard laughter, sinister laughter coming from every direction in the room. The laughter grew louder as they tried to place it. It was raspy sounding, the laughter of an old man. Dark magic swirled into the room and picked up the twisted pieces of the tapestry and reworked it together. Only now it held new images.  
  
The face of King Haggard, and the menacing Red Bull. 


	10. Decision

Then they heard laughter, sinister laughter coming from every direction in the room. The laughter grew louder as they tried to place it. It was raspy sounding, the laughter of an old man. Dark magic swirled into the room and picked up the twisted pieces of the tapestry and reworked it together. Only now it held new images.  
  
The face of King Haggard, and the menacing Red Bull.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lir spent the entire day holed up in his office going over papers and seeing villagers as they came to him for help. The castle guards and other members of the staff were keenly aware that his mood was dark, but they didn't ask. One foolish maid had asked and she was sent out of the room in near tears by a fierce tone, reminiscent of King Haggard.  
  
Molly spent her day with Princess Aurora in the village. The people were delighted to see the young princess. She laughed and played with the other children her age while Molly gossiped about the castle with the other women. She did not, however, mention anything of the king and queen other than to say," Their Majesties are very happy together still." Aurora also didn't speak of her mother, or what she had seen. She was in deep shock and almost didn't believe it herself. 'But I saw it all. And Mommy is a unicorn.' She went over to a large tree and sat down in the shade, thinking about all she had been told. She watched the other children play and gave Molly a smile when she worriedly looked at her.  
  
One of the women noticed it and asked, "Is everything alright with the princess?"  
  
Molly looked startled but answered with a quick and easy lie. "She was feeling a bit ill this morning. The fresh air is helping though."  
  
The ladies smiled and nodded. "She's a tough girl our princess. She takes after her mother. Queen Amalthea really is remarkable to have stayed in these lands. I heard a rumor once that King Haggard tried to push her off a balcony! Can you imagine?"  
  
Molly forced a laugh. "No, I can't imagine anyone wishing to harm her."  
  
Aurora was thinking about her father's reaction to Amalthea's change. 'Is it forever? Will Mommy be a unicorn for the rest of her life? I thought unicorns lived forever. Where are the others?'  
  
"Princess!" A young girl called out, snapping her out of her thought. "You're way too young to look so serious. Come jump rope with us."  
  
She smiled and got up, shaking off the dust and hurried to begin skipping song with the other girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schmendrick and Amalthea spent the day in a meadow, far enough from the village so that no one would recognise the magician. For the sake of protecting his friend, with her permission, he had cast a spell so that even to a believing heart she appeared as a white mare.  
  
"I feel a little silly. I can remember everything of my life before you. I used to get so angry at being mistaken for a horse." She lay quietly on the grass, watching the magician as he paced back and forth. He chuckled and smiled at her. "I know. Mommy Fortuna used magic to show your true self and now I have to hide it."  
  
Amalthea got up and walked over to her friend, taking his shirt in her teeth and stopping his pacing. "Schmendrick, the tapestry." She trailed off. He looked at her and gently brushed his hand against her mane. He sighed, not wanting to believe what he saw. Things were bad enough with Lir and Amalthea semi at odds with each other and Aurora knew everything. The fire and Amalthea returning to her true form and the sinister image in the tapestry were too much at once.  
  
He looked towards the castle and down at the cave. When the moon rose that night Amalthea's life would be danger if the Bull was really back.  
  
"I think it would be best if you left." She shook her head and gave a cry of distaste. "Your life is in danger."  
  
"And so is my daughter's, and my friend's, and Lir's. Perhaps his life more than any of the others. King Haggard's ghost is probably quite angry. I came here to find the others and now that I've remembered them at last, I can't turn my back on them. If it isn't too late already, I must find a way to free them.  
  
Schmendrick smiled. "I will help you."  
  
(a.n.- Sorry for the lack of update and the shortness of this chapter. I have family over and am going to be going out of town in a few days. I probably won't have my next chapter up until July 27th at the latest. I'm sorry to everyone who's currently reading Regrets for making you guys wait. But have no fear; I'm not going to abandon it. Just put it on the shelf until things have calmed down and I don't have to entertain people. ~Juliet) 


	11. Goodbyes

It was near sunset in Hagsgate. The king and queen had not been seen walking together all day, and no one had seen Queen Amalthea at all. There were many whispers among the servants as King Lir was going up to his chambers. He overheard many snippets of conversation; some were funny, others just disturbed him.  
  
"Well he couldn't have murdered her, there was no sign of struggle when I cleaned their room."  
  
"Molly's been minding the princess all day outside the castle."  
  
"Perhaps Her Majesty's run away."  
  
Hearing about his wife's possible abandonment cut into him the deepest. 'Could she have left. Did Schmendrick even change her back?' He opened his chamber door and found the magician sitting on the bed speaking to a pure white unicorn that was looking down at the sea.  
  
"The Bull is back, magician, is my daughter safe?"  
  
Schmendrick gave a give nod to Lir before speaking to Amalthea. "Molly has taken over her nanny's room. She will be sure of the princess's safety, my lady. Forgive me, but I am more concerned about yours. I'm almost certain the Bull cannot travel any farther into the castle than his cave, but there may be a small chance."  
  
Amalthea turned around and looked at her husband for the first time since morning. "Hello, Lir."  
  
Lir bowed after a brief moment of hesitation. Here in his room was a unicorn. He almost forgot that he was married to her; he was struck by the quiet way she looked at him. As if she was seeing him for the first time.  
  
She stepped forward, the golden orange and pale purple of the sunset highlighting her shimmering white body. She spoke very softly, in an almost whispery voice.  
  
"Lir. I have to do what I came here to do. I must free to my brothers and sisters. And then I will go back to my forest. I don't belong here."  
  
"The devil you don't! What about our daughter? What will you tell Aurora, or will you just leave and leave me to deal with it?" Lir exploded, and then turned his anger on Schmendrick. "You betrayed me! You wanted peace with me only to stir up new trouble!"  
  
Schmendrick rose from the bed in preparation to defend himself and Amalthea quickly stepped between the two. "It wasn't his idea. I forgot what I came to do and became too human. I was almost lost and was lied to for too many years. It will break my heart to tell Aurora I must leave, but perhaps she can come with me."  
  
"Perhaps she can come with you?? And what about me? Do you care about me at all anymore, Amalthea? Or am I 'too human' as well."  
  
Her eyes softened and the magician could feel her sadness like a knife through his heart. "I did. But you lied to me. You claim yourself a hero but you are nothing more than a coward. I am going to say goodbye to my daughter now. You may make up whatever fanciful story you please to explain my disappearance. You're quite good at that."  
  
Schmendrick walked behind Amalthea and said quietly to Lir, "I did not want this to happen. I wanted us to remain friends this time. But it has to be this way. Unicorns must be in the world. You must lose your wife to fix the damaged your wicked father caused to the world."  
  
Lir pulled his sword out and Amalthea stopped in her tracks and turned. Her soft eyes met his hard, angry glare. He turned his back on her and threw his sword out the window.  
  
It landed on the beach with the hilt straight in the air. As it hit the sand, a dark red cloud formed. The ground shook and a loud, angry roar was heard as the shape of the Red Bull came into view. Lir was transfixed on the beast that he did not see his former wife and friend leave the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Molly was in her charge's room when the Bull roared. Aurora screamed and hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's alright little one, I'm here." The older woman's voice was shaky despite her words. She looked up as the soft patter of hooves was heard. Molly was struck by Amalthea's expression that she could not speak. She left Aurora's bedside and was given a soft nod of thanks. Amalthea stopped by her daughter's bed and smiled as her daughter clung onto her.  
  
"I'm afraid Mommy. I heard the Bull."  
  
"Sweetheart. This is very hard for me to say, but I must leave you for a while. I have to find the other unicorns. Schmendrick is coming with me. I will need his help. You must do something for me though."  
  
She stopped speaking and looked at the young girl. Aurora had put on a brave face but her eyes were shining with wetness. She nodded and looked at the magician. His normally smiling face was solemn and he was speaking quietly to Molly. Molly let out a choked sob and clung to her love. "Molly is staying with me, isn't she, Mommy?"  
  
"She is. I need you to behave for her and listen to her as if you were her own daughter. Your father and I have said our good byes, he's not happy with my decision, but he doesn't understand. Your grandfather did a terrible evil and now it is up to me to try and right it. You must never go outside at night. Not until I return. It isn't safe. Could you do that for me, my angel?"  
  
A tear fell down the young girl's cheek and she nodded again. "Yes Mommy. I'll be a good girl. I'll miss you so much!" And she threw her arms around her mother's neck. Amalthea felt torn at not being able to huge her daughter when a silvery blue light enveloped her. She was in her human form again and she wasted no time in wrapping her daughter in a hug. "I will miss you so much. I love you."  
  
Schmendrick tapped his friend on the shoulder gently and looked truly sorry. "My lady."  
  
The human woman closed her eyes and wished her hardest, the image of her brothers and sisters clear in her mind. She was a unicorn once more.  
  
"I know, Schmendrick. Molly?" She looked at her dearest friend, who had dried her eyes and now held her child. "Yes, my lady?" She smiled sadly, fearing she would never see her lover or friend again. "Please take care of my baby." "You have my word."  
  
She ran to Schmendrick and hugged him tightly. "Please come back to me." She said through tears. The magician smiled and kissed her. "I will." He reluctantly released her and he and Amalthea disappeared in a silvery blue flash of light. 


	12. Intermission, or Why Regrets Has Been Up...

Hey everyone! Due to creative blockage, the next couple chapters will be coming out within the next week, hopefully at the same time. I've been writing each chapter as ideas came to me but lately I've suffered from writer's block. Much thanks to Ushuaia1 who was kind enough to give me a few ideas via email. She's an awesome author so whilst you all eagerly wait for me to get my brain in gear and put up a chapter or two, go show her some love and read her stuff.  
  
My apologies for making you all wait and not coming out with a chapter in like, a week. 


End file.
